Ben "Yahtzee" Croshaw
Ben "Yahtzee" Croshaw (born 24 May 1983, Warwickshire, England) is the British-born author of adventure games created using Adventure Game Studio software. He also writes articles for Australia's Hyper magazine, a major games publication. He uses his website "Fully Ramblomatic" as an outlet for his own work, including weekly dark humour articles, essays, some unpublished novels: Articulate Jim: The Search for Something and Fog Juice, and webcomics including Yahtzee Takes On The World and his most recent, Chris & Trilby. He is currently making a series of video-reviews named Zero Punctuation for The Escapist. In February 2008 issue of PC Gamer (US), Croshaw took over Gary Whitta's "Backspace" column as a contributing editor. reviews]] Games Originally Croshaw created a series of adventure games with MS Paint starring his signature character Arthur Yahtzee. Croshaw became known in the Adventure Game Studio community for the Rob Blanc trilogy. He then created The Trials of Odysseus Kent, which was mentioned by PC Plus magazine as "AGS Showcase" in the November 2003 issue and the Chzo Mythos series. He also helped to found the collaborative Reality-on-the-Norm series by creating the first game, Lunchtime of the Damned. Some of his recent works have experimented with the AGS engine to produce games in other genres than the point-and-click adventure games that AGS was designed for, such as Adventures in the Galaxy of Fantabulous Wonderment, and the 1213 series. He has also made an adventure demo called E for the commercial venture Aberrant Entertainment, for whom he works. Croshaw writes his games and creates their graphics and animation himself using Photoshop, though he does compose his own music. Chzo Mythos 5 Days a Stranger, 7 Days a Skeptic, Trilby's Notes and 6 Days a Sacrifice, are the four parts of an ongoing horror series. In 5 Days a Stranger, the player controls the shady cat burglar Trilby, who stumbles across a demonic force that manifests itself as a masked killer in the tradition of Jason Voorhees or Michael Myers, while finding himself one of a group of strangers thrown together in an abandoned mansion and being picked off one by one. 7 Days a Skeptic emulates the claustrophobic horror of Alien following a spaceship crew that finds a mysterious artifact floating in space, four hundred years after the events of 5 Days a Stranger. Trilby's Notes, set in a hotel which exists in both the real world and a horrific alternate dimension in the style of Silent Hill, goes back to flesh out the origin of the cursed African idol from the other games. While the first two games use the point-and-click interface typical of adventure games, Trilby's Notes requires the player to move with the keyboard and type commands with a text parser, similar to the early Sierra On-Line King's Quest series . Up until Trilby's Notes, Croshaw relied upon RPG Maker's included MIDI files for musical accompaniment. Some argued that these fantasy-inspired songs didn't mesh well with the horror aspect of the games. In response, Croshaw enlisted outside help for the music in Trilby's Notes. That game's soundtrack, composed by Mark 'm0ds' Lovegrove, was received warmly by players. 6 Days a Sacrifice is the last and final episode to the John DeFoe tetralogy. It links all its three previous episodes and completes the story of Chzo and John DeFoe. In November 2007, Croshaw released Trilby: The Art of Theft, a stealth platform game based on his 1213 codebase. Although Trilby is the game's protagonist it is not directly linked to the Chzo Mythos storyline. 1213 Series 1213 is a trilogy of horror science-fiction games. The episodes tell the story of the suffering and eventual escape of an amnesiac victim of experimentation, codenamed 1213, from his cell, freed by his unseen tormentor. On escaping, 1213 sees that the facility's other guinea pigs, all similarly named to himself, have also escaped and have been turned into zombies, slaughtering the employees. 1213 is notable for being a surprisingly authentic reproduction of the traditional platformer experience using an engine originally designed to be used in the production of point-and-click adventure games. Simply animated, many elements of the game reflect the original Prince of Persia gameplay mechanics, though it incorporates aspects of gunplay found in Another World and Flashback: The Quest for Identity. Adventures in the Galaxy of Fantabulous Wonderment AitGoFW features cynical science fiction humor similar to Sierra On-Line's Space Quest, but mixes adventure elements with turn-based space combat, resource trading and space exploration gameplay mechanisms reminiscent of space simulator titles like Star Control and Wing Commander: Privateer. AitGoFW is both a parody of and tribute to science fiction games and movies. For instance, a major plot point is the deployment of Redshirts (an obvious homage to Star Trek's disposable red-shirted crew members), who are used as cannon fodder when the situation planet-side is deemed too dangerous for the ship's crew. The easily replaceable Redshirts invariably die, often in gruesome and darkly comic ways. Special Editions While all the Fully Ramblomatic games may be downloaded for free, Special Editions of most of the later games are available for a donation of US$5 to Croshaw's PayPal account. These Special Editions contain commentary, extra music and occasionally additional gameplay or exposition. On July 19th, 2009, Croshaw released the Special Editions for free, citing his current financial independence and embarrassment of making people pay such petty sums. Interactive Fiction Croshaw also created some Interactive Fiction games, including the Countdown Trilogy. See the IFWiki entry: http://www.ifwiki.org/index.php/Ben_Croshaw External links * Fully Ramblomatic, Yahtzee's homepage * 7 Days a Skeptic review at adventuregamers.com * Trilby's Notes review at adventurelantern.com * 7 Days a Skeptic review at adventurelantern.com * Eye on adventure games column by Ben Crowshaw at adventuredevelopers.com * Rob Blanc review by justadventure.com * AGS Award winners, including various Yahtzee games * 5 Days a Stranger review at popmatters.com * Let's Play The Chzo Mythos at lparchive.org, playthroughs of the four "Chzo" games by Yahtzee * Zero Punctuation, his video reviews on The Escapist Note: This is copied from the english Wikipedia. For the original Version, click here Category:Content Category:Yahtzee's Stuff